


The Writ of House Protection

by The_Chronic_Cryptid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, Draco loves cuddles, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, For an even shorter second, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slytherin Harry Potter, for a hot second - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Chronic_Cryptid/pseuds/The_Chronic_Cryptid
Summary: Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it, especially if you are Harry Potter. During the tyrannical reign of Dolores Umbridge, Harry finds himself asking for help from none other than Draco Malfoy. In doing so, he unwittingly invokes an ancient Hogwarts writ that makes him a Slytherin and enlists all of his new house members to protect him. How will Harry and Draco handle the Writ of House Protection?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 46
Kudos: 1050





	1. Chapter 1

Draco stared down at the hunched form of Harry Potter, sprawled across the stones of the dungeon floor. His eyes narrowed, flicking back and forth for signs of anyone else in the hall. But Potter was alone. The dark-haired boy was clutching his wrist and shaking like a leaf. 

"What happened to you?" Draco asked. Harry didn't respond, beyond a soft whimper that slipped out of his lips. Crouching down to the other boy's level, Draco carded hair away from Harry's face, "Potter?" The boy stiffened beneath his touch, curling tighter around his injured hand. 

A set of footsteps clicked from around the corner, followed by a clearing of someone's throat with a familiar,

"Hem, hem," Harry's eyes snapped open. His hand jutted out, latching onto the hem of Draco's cloak. Frowning, Draco tried to yank his cloak back, but Harry's grip held firm. The clicking steps were getting closer. They were seconds from rounding the corner and seeing them. Potter quivered. His eyes wide behind the rims of his glasses.

"Help, please," Potter mumbled out. Draco watched, his manicured brows rising, as the scarlet and gold vanished off of the boy's robes. The green and silver colors of Slytherin took their place. Both boys stared down at the robes for a fraction of a second until Harry's eyes glazed over and closed. He passed out cold on the floor. Biting his lip, Draco stole one last glance to the end of the hall before scooping his arms beneath Harry's and dragging him over the threshold into the Slytherin common room. His eyes caught a flash of pink tweed that made his hackles raise before the opening sealed behind them. 

Hair falling in his face, Draco grunted. He balanced Harry's prone form against his knee and swung him into a bridal hold. The other boy's head lolled against his chest, tucking beneath Draco's chin. Draco turned toward the common room. He was greeted by silent stares. Rolling his eyes, he settled his gaze on Blaise Zabini who was perched on one of the velvet armchairs.

"Get my uncle in here, now," Draco commanded. He strode through the common room, getting himself and Harry Potter out of sight. Something had gone horribly wrong and he needed answers. 

* * *

Snape bent over Harry's pale form in the bed that had appeared for him next to Draco's own bed in the Fifth-year boys’ room. He clicked his tongue, drawing the blanket up over the boy's shoulders before turning back to Draco. In a hushed tone, he addressed the blond.

"And you say his robes changed when he asked for your help?" Draco nodded. Snape pinched the bridge of his thin nose, "Why, what does that mean Uncle Sev?" They moved to sit on the edge of Draco's bed before their conversation made Potter stir from his sleep. 

"It would seem that Potter has unwittingly invoked an ancient Hogwarts writ. The Writ of House Protection. When a student is in danger and they request help from a member of another house, they are admitted to the house until the time that the threat is neutralized."

"You don't mean-"

"Yes, Mr. Potter is now a member of Slytherin house. He invoked the writ, but you sealed it when you brought him across our threshold." Draco's stomach knotted. Glad he was already sitting, he stared at his uncle with eyes glazed over.

"So, he'll be a Slytherin until he defeats You Know Who or until You Know Who defeats him," He muttered eyes sliding toward the enchanted window scene of trees that covered the wall. His trace was broken by the solid, warm arm that wrapped around his shoulders. Sighing, he leaned into Snape's embrace.

"I doubt that, Dragon. It was a threat much closer, something inside the castle." Draco's eyes narrowed. The flash of pink tweed crept back into his mind. Umbridge. He'd heard rumors of her detentions, and of course, Potter couldn't keep himself out of trouble for more than a day. He'd had at least one. Draco untangled himself from his uncle's hold and crept back over to Harry's bed. 

He gently turned the blanket back, reaching down for the brunet's wrist. The one he'd been protecting and curled around when Draco found him in the hallway. Bringing it into the light, he felt his stomach turn at the sight of a set of raw cuts across the back of the other boy's hand. In Potter's messy scrawl the message _I must not tell lies_ blazed across his pale skin. 

Draco felt bile rising in his throat. He choked it down long enough to tuck Harry's arms back beneath the blankets, "Dear Merlin, who would do that to a child?" Draco's lips cracked apart. He shuddered, holding his arms close across his chest.

"It's Umbridge. She's the threat." Snape's eyes darkened. The professor rested his chin in his hand, eyes far away.

"Neutralizing her will be no simple task, Potter may be our guest for some time." Draco nodded, "And you know by sealing the writ, you've essentially elected yourself as his protector." Shrugging, Draco picked a piece of lint off his robe. He couldn't imagine that everyone else in Slytherin would be jumping to have Potter in their house, but they would certainly come to his aid given the circumstances. He would make sure of it.

* * *

Draco stirred in his bed, blinking away sleep from his eyes in the morning light that shone in through the fake window. He glanced over to Potter’s trundle and froze. The Gryffindor’s sleep rumpled blankets were thrown back across the empty bed. Draco shot out of bed, stuffed his feet into his slippers and yanked on his dressing gown. Grumbling to himself, he dashed out of the dorm room and down the hall to the common room. His gaze settled on Harry. The other boy was standing in front of the wall where the opening to the common room was. He beat the spot with his fists, muscles taut and frantic.

Draco rolled his eyes. He took the second to tie up his dressing gown before approaching the stricken Gryffindor. Harry didn’t seem to realize that he wasn’t alone in the room anymore, he didn’t stop pounding on the wall until Draco spoke.

“Knock it off, Potter. It’s too early for this.” Harry froze. He whirled around from the wall with his eyes wild. The boy’s fists were curled at his side, nails digging into his palm.

“Let me out,” Harry ordered. Draco’s eyes narrowed. He knew Potter was somewhat of a dunderhead, but surely, he knew how to use the opening. Sliding past the Gryffindor, Draco put his palm on the wall. It slid open beneath his touch. But when Harry threw himself toward the opening he bounced back against an invisible barrier, stumbling back against Draco. Before Draco could react, Harry was back against the invisible barrier and beating against it. Nothing happened. He was stuck inside.

Draco hadn’t imagined that the writ would take the protection of the house so far as to lock Harry inside the dorms. Of course, it made protecting him from Umbridge easier if Potter couldn’t leave. They only had to protect Potter from himself. Rolling his eyes, he snatched one of Harry’s wrists before it could slam into the barrier again.

“Stop it. Look down at your robes if you need reminding, but this is your house for the time being. Hogwarts’s magic wants you here, so you’re not going anywhere.” Harry snapped his wrist out of Draco’s grasp, but his hands fell to his sides. One of his hands fiddled with the green material poking out of his sleeve. His toes curled against the icy stone floor. Draco brushed a piece of blond hair out of his face, “You had a rough night, you should go back to sleep for at least a little while.” Harry shook his head, “Suit yourself, I’m going back to bed.”

He turned on his heel and stalked back to his bed. Tossing his blanket over his head, he tried to block out the enchanted light. Leave it to Potter to ask for his help, then act like Draco had taken him prisoner. Stewing in his thoughts, he listened for the door opening. For Potter to stop being so stubborn and come back to the room. He never did.

* * *

Draco threw back his blanket. He dressed and tugged his fingers through his hair before venturing back to the common room. Knowing that Potter never came back had kept him awake for what little sleep he could have gotten. He walked into the common room, ready for another outburst. But instead found Harry curled up on the stone floor in front of the enchanted window.

With their common room being in the dungeon, the Slytherins didn’t get natural light as the other houses did. Someone had put up an ornate mirror with a spell that gave it the appearance of a window. It was often the lake or other parts of the castle grounds, but it could be made to show anything. Potter’s hand rested on the glass over the current image of the quidditch pitch. The pennants rippled on a gentle breeze. A tiny flash of gold flitted around, making Draco smile. He’d never seen the mirror display the golden snitch before.

Approaching slowly, Draco cleared his throat to announce his presence. Harry whirled around, the scene fading behind him back to the lake.

“It’s not a real window, but you can still smudge the glass by touching it,” Draco said in a tone that was almost gentle. Harry pulled his hand away, wrapping his arms around the top of his knees. His chin rested on the tops of his knees. Draco noted that Potter had wrapped his hand over message scrawled into his skin to hide it from him.

“Sorry,” He nodded toward the glass, “How did I get here?” Harry asked.

“You don’t remember?” Draco’s eyebrows rose. He’d assumed Potter knew what happened during their argument earlier that morning. It never occurred to him the other boy didn’t. Stroking the back of his neck, Draco swallowed. He realized he probably owed Potter an apology, “Well, you’ll probably want to move to one of the chairs if we’re going to have this talk. It’ll be more comfortable.” Harry shook his head insistently, hair falling across his scar.

“Just tell me,” He said, his gaze dropping to his wrist. Harry gripped the spot where the words were as tight as he could without wincing, “please,” He added softly.

Draco sighed. He dropped onto his favorite overstuffed armchair, lifting a tasseled pillow to his lap. Picking absently at the threads, he launched into his account of what transpired between them the night before. He glazed overseeing Harry’s wrist. The boy clearly didn’t want to talk about that, “So, I’m stuck in here as a Slytherin until Umbridge is gone?” Harry asked. He tugged on his shirt collar, it suddenly felt far to tight around his neck.

Draco nodded. He traced the embroidered edge of the pillow on his lap,

“I, I apologize for earlier this morning. I assumed…” He trailed off, his grey eyes flicking toward the opening. Harry shook his head.

“I’m sorry too,” The dark-haired boy opened his mouth to continue, but before he had a chance Professor Snape strode into the common room.

* * *

Harry gulped. He slid back until his head cracked into the enchanted mirror. Draco hopped up out of his chair and dashed over to the potions master.

“Good morning, Uncle Sev,” The blond tucked himself under the man’s arm for a moment. Harry was shocked to see Snape return the embrace. Rolling his eyes, Snape turned his gaze to where Harry crouched on the floor. His crooked nose wrinkled. One of the dark eyebrows cocked toward Draco.

“Good morning, did you neglect to tell Potter than he was allowed to use the furniture as a member of our house?” Draco snorted. He shook his head.

“He refused my invitation to a chair, but we have discovered a bit of a development.” Detangling himself from his uncle’s robes, Draco tugged on Harry’s arm and pulled him to his feet, “Show him the thing with the opening.” His slender fingers dug into Harry’s shoulder blades, nudging him toward the wall. Harry’s eyes narrowed behind his glasses. He shook off Draco’s grip but placed his palm against the opening.

The barrier blocked him in. Swallowing, he crossed his arms and turned back to his professor. Snape pinched the bridge of his nose.

“It would seem the writ does not want to take any chances with Mr. Potter’s safety.” His dark gaze settled on Harry, “I suggest you make yourself comfortable. For the time being, you’re not going anywhere.” Harry nodded, “I’ll arrange it with the elves to have meals delivered for you. We’ll determine a course of action for your coursework on Monday, if necessary.”

“Thanks,” He muttered, still staring at the opening. The professor dipped a pale hand into the depths of his robe and emerged with a vial. Offering it to Harry, he explained, “Essence of Dittany for your wrist. It will not make the message disappear because we’ll need that for evidence later. But it will take away the pain and chance of infection.”

Harry tugged his sleeve down over his wrist before taking the vial. A flush burned through his cheeks. It took every fiber of nerve not to run back to his temporary bed and bury his head beneath the pillow. Nodding stiffly, he tucked the vial in his pocket, “If you require anything else, I am one fire call away. But no not abuse it.” He gave Harry a stern look.

“We’ll be fine. Won’t we, Potter?” Harry nodded. He slid back to the floor near the enchanted window, watching a hushed exchange between Draco and Snape. Their gazes flicked over to him. He stared out the enchanted window, the hairs on his neck prickling from their glances. The quidditch pitch scene spread back over the glass with the snitch flashing between the pennants. Footsteps tracked out of the room after several moments. Harry heard Draco huff softly, dropping back into one of the plush chairs. He summoned a book from one of the tables in a low voice, “Any of the books or games in the common room are for sharing, so help yourself. The others will start waking up in a little while.” Draco nodded back down the hallway toward the rooms.

Harry gulped, “Relax Potter, you’re a snake right now. You have our whole house’s protection whether they like it or not.” He nodded but he didn’t find much comfort in the words.

* * *

Harry had just convinced the black set of the wizard’s chess pieces to play him when footsteps padded down the hall toward the common room. Muffled voices carried to his ears. The rest of Slytherin house was waking up for the morning, funneling toward the common room. From what Harry gathered from Draco, none of them would be surprised to see him. Most of them had witnessed when Draco dragged him into the room. Harry flushed, ordering one of his pawns to attack one of its rivals.

One of the other fifth years strode into the common room and dropped onto a squashy cushion across from Harry.

“Morning, Potter. Glad to see you’re feeling better. Blaise Zabini,” The boy stuck his hand out over the chessboard. Harry stared at the hand for a moment, before cautiously returning the gesture, “I can give you a real rival if you want?” Blaise’s dark eyes flicked to the board, then back to the newest Slytherin.

“You don’t have to. I’m not very good,” Harry warned, gaze falling to his lap. But the other boy flicked his wand and ordered all the pieces to return to their original positions. Harry peeked up at the other boy.

“If I didn’t want to, I wouldn’t have offered,” He pointed out. Glancing around, Harry realized that no one seemed to care he was in the common room of Slytherin house. It was as if he’d been a part of their house all along, “Besides, if you’re going to be Slytherin then we need to get you better at strategy. Don’t we?” Biting his lip, Harry nodded and sat back to watch Blaise’s first move.

Harry hesitantly ordered one of his pawns to move forward in response. Blaise ordered the ruthless execution of that pawn. Pulling his knees into his chest, Harry told one of the pawns on the other side to make its move.

A flash of blond popped into view over his shoulder. Harry jumped, upsetting the board and its pieces all over the floor. Gripping his knees tighter, he snapped his head to the side to catch sight of a wide-eyed Draco Malfoy. The blond held up his hands in a peace gesture and bent down to retrieve all the swearing pieces off the floor. When they were all set right again, he turned back to Harry.

“I’m sorry Potter, I wasn’t thinking. I shouldn’t have gotten so close without announcing myself.” Harry let his grip on his knees soften in return but didn’t say a word. He didn’t think he could. Draco caught sight of Harry’s hands shaking, “Remember you’re not in danger here. You’re in our house and have our protection,” He offered gently. The blond’s hands reached out toward Harry’s on instinct to comfort him, but Draco looked down at his hands and stuffed them into his pockets instead. He kicked over another cushion and sat beside Harry, “Here, I’ll help you not get hopelessly slaughtered against this one.” He cocked his head toward Blaise, grinning.

Blaise scowled over the top of the board but allowed Draco to advise Harry in his moves. With Draco’s whispered help, Harry was only somewhat decimated by the other Slytherin.

* * *

Four chess games later, Draco had been banned from helping. He snorted and moved to flop on Blaise, his head resting on the boy’s lap. Harry’s eyes widened behind his glasses. He waited for the other boy to shove Draco off, but it didn’t seem to bother him in the slightest. Blaise caught Harry’s gaze and rolled his eyes,

“Yes, you’ll find that Draco is a very touchy person. Don’t be surprised if he tries to cuddle you at some point.” Draco smacked his hand against Blaise’s thigh, a flush rushing through his cheeks. But he didn’t bother denying it or even moving from his perch. Instead, he lifted Blaise’s hand into position on his head. The boy complied, stroking Draco’s hair until the blond’s scowl softened.

“For the record Potter,” He rolled over to face Harry, “what happens in the dungeon stays here. Even when you return to Gryffindor, got it?” Harry nodded. It wasn’t like anyone would believe him anyway if he told them that Draco Malfoy liked to cuddle. Before he could say anything else, a little house elf popped into the common room carrying a tray of food.

“I is bringing lunching for Mr. Harry Potter,” She squeaked. Harry stood up and padded over to the elf. He took the tray, mumbling thanks to the elf. Draco scrambled up off of Blaise’s lap before the elf could disappear and bent down in front of her.

“Would you be able to bring up another tray, so he doesn’t have to eat alone?” The elf nodded, her giant ears bobbling on her head. She smiled at Draco. Her eyes crinkled around the edges.

“And another, if you wouldn’t mind,” Blaise piped up. The elf nodded again. She popped out of the room and returned moments later with two more trays. Blaise moved the chessboard aside so they could share the little side table. Harry joined them at the table again with his tray, watching the rest of the house start to filter out. He stared down into his soup,

“You didn’t have to stay.” Harry’s hands clutched his forearms. Blaise took a drink of his pumpkin juice before he spoke again.

“We know we don’t have to, Potter. Much like the chess, we only do things if we want to and we want to keep you company.” He took another sip of the juice, “Eat your soup before you keel over,” he ordered, dismissing any more thoughts on the matter. Harry took a spoonful of soup, then another. He tore his roll apart and dunked the pieces into the bowl.

“Question,” Draco began, nabbing around his mouth with a napkin, “do you actually do your homework? Or does Granger do it for you?” Harry shook his head.

“Hermione would never agree to that.”

“Good, Uncle Sev is going to be by in an hour or two to check-in and we’ll need something to show for our morning. Charms first?” He asked Blaise. The other boy nodded. While Blaise stacked up dishes and banished them, Draco dashed to their dorms and returned with his and Blaise’s school bags, “Since your stuff isn’t here yet, you can borrow parchment and the like from us.” Nodding, Harry accepted a quill from Blaise and shared ink with Draco. The trio began to work without a sound, except the rustle of parchment and the scratching of quills.

* * *

Harry started when the common room entrance slid open and Snape appeared in the opening. He took in the sight of Draco sprawled next to Harry’s side, the two sharing Draco’s charms book. A dark eyebrow raised.

“This looks cozy,” He drawled. Draco rolled over, scrambled to his feet, and tucked himself under one of Snape’s arms, “It’s only been a few hours, Dragon.” The man muttered, but he returned the embrace to his nephew despite his complaints. He gave Harry a cool, warning gaze over the top of Draco’s head.

“I’ve already been told to keep anything I see here to myself,” Harry offered, setting his parchment aside, “I won’t say anything.” He lifted one of the cushions off the floor and squeezed it against his chest. The professor nodded, relaxing his gaze.

“I’m in the process of acquiring your school bag and your other things, but it will take time as everything has to be clandestine. That melon-colored medusa is incessant on tracking you down.” Harry shivered, tightening his grip on the pillow. Draco caught sight of the shift. He slipped from his uncle’s embrace and joined Harry back on the floor. Untangling Harry’s hands from the cushion, he gave them a soft squeeze,

“Relax Potter, this is the last place anyone would think to look for you. You’re safe with us.”

“The last place,” Harry repeated, “once she looks everywhere else, she is going to look here and find me.” Draco scowled. He dropped Harry’s hands in favor of wrapping his arms around Harry fully. He listened to the sharp intake of the other boy’s breath at occurred with the unexpected embrace. Harry shuddered but collapsed into Draco’s arms.

Draco stroked his hair, holding him close until he felt Harry loll in his arms. Glancing down, he found him dead asleep in his lap. He tucked a loose strand of hair out of the other boy’s face and slipped his glasses off of him before returning his gaze to his uncle. 

“What does happen when Umbridge looks down here?” He asked in a low voice. Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“With any luck, it won’t come to that-”

“But if it does?” Draco insisted, raising his voice as loud as he dared.

“If it does, you will attempt to bring Mr. Potter to my private lab. Barring that, you and the other members of this house will do whatever is necessary to extricate her from the premises. There will be no repercussions for actions taken as you will be acting as emissaries for the writ.”

Draco swallowed. He glanced down at the boy in his arms. In Potter’s sleep, the sleeve of his robe had rolled up again to reveal the message from the blood quill across the back of Harry’s hand. Stiffening, he tucked the fabric back around the scars before meeting his uncle’s gaze.

“I’ll tell the others tonight.” He gently lifted Harry’s sleeping form into his arms and moved to his feet, “I’m going to put him in his bed. See you later, Uncle.” Snape watched Draco maneuver himself and Potter back to their room, shaking his head. A soft smile crept on the corners of his lips before he turned and billowed out of the room.

* * *

Harry woke up to clattering sound. There was enough noise and clamor, that he almost forgot he wasn’t in Gryffindor’s dorms any longer. He rolled out of bed and fumbled around until he found his glasses on the side table. Casting a quick tempus, he found it was almost dinner time. He’d somehow managed to sleep his afternoon away when he didn’t remember falling asleep in the first place.

Bracing himself for what he would find on the other side of the door, Harry left the room and padded to the common area. An arm slung around his shoulders,

“Good evening sleeping beauty, I wondered when you were going to grace us with your presence again.” Draco teased his fingers through a sleep mussed cowlick near the back of Harry’s neck, “You’ll find we’ve been busy.” Harry gently shook off the blond and stared at Slytherins’ handiwork.

Massive buckets with questionable contents were strung up above the opening to the common room. They lilted and strained against the ropes holding them up. Rings of powder circled the floor in front of the entrance. Over in one corner of the room, a group of First-year girls sat in a circle sharpening sticks. They giggled and waved to Harry before returning to their task. Another group of seventh years gathered around a cauldron, something thick bubbling wickedly inside.

“Do I even want to know?” Harry asked. Draco flashed a grin back. He shook his head.

“I think it’s better you don’t worry your pretty little head about it, Potter.” Rolling his eyes, Harry turned away from Draco to hide a growing flush spreading across his cheeks. That was twice the blond had called him pretty. He wondered if Draco meant it. Running his finger through his hair, he turned back to Draco again, “Don’t worry, we won’t kill her unless we have to. These are merely pranks that would make those Weasel twins of yours proud.” Harry glanced again at the group of First-year girls sharpening their spears. He gulped, trying to imagine how those could be involved in a mere prank. But he found that the more he thought about it, the more he trusted Draco and all of his new house to look after him. He had their protection.

He tucked himself on the floor with his back against one of the couches, alternating between the rest of his charms assignment and watching the plans of his temporary house unfurl. He’d just finished when Blaise came to sit on the couch beside him. Harry set his work aside, he turned to him but before he could say a word Draco climbed over the back of the couch. His long legs pressed on either side of Harry, trapping him in place.

He hauled Harry onto his lap by his underarms, “There, this should be more comfortable than sitting on the floor.” Harry stiffened. He tried to slide off, but Draco wouldn’t let him go. Huffing, he slumped against the blond’s chest. Draco chuckled, softening his grip on the other boy, “See Harry, just like Devil’s Snare. You relax and I loosen my hold.”

Harry’s eyes widened. Had Draco just called him Harry? Before he could question it, the portrait guarding the opening turned back to them.

“That pink tweed-wearing wretch is seeking entry without the password.” Harry’s blood ran cold.

* * *

Draco swore. He lifted Harry back to his feet, before scrambling to his own. He closed his fingers around Harry’s wrist, tugging him quickly toward a wall hanging of a snake. Sliding the tapestry aside, Draco revealed an opening with a narrow passageway,

“This takes you to my uncle’s private potion’s lab, hurry there and wait for someone to come and get you,” He ordered.

“But-” Before Harry could argue any further, Draco shoved him in and let the tapestry go. Harry was plunged into darkness. He swallowed, edging along the wall until the passage opened wider. Another curtain draped across the passageway. Harry swept the curtain aside, blinking in the low lighting of Snape’s lab. He glanced around for his professor, but the lab was empty save a cauldron simmering on one of the worktables.

Shivering, Harry sat down on a stool and waited. A dull clamor from the common room carried to his ears from down the tunnel. Then he heard a shriek. Harry jumped up. He couldn’t sit still any longer. Pacing through the lab, Harry caught sight of a mirror that seemed oddly out of place. It rippled like water when he took a step closer. Narrowing his eyes, Harry leaned forward and tapped the glass.

It swirled around, roiling beneath the surface to reveal the common room. Grinning, Harry pulled over one of the stools. He grimaced at the squeals of its stoppers over the stone floor. Harry scrambled on, transfixed by what he saw on the other side. Draco, Blaise, and the other Fifth years stood with their backs against the wall. Draco right in front of the tapestry, to block Umbridge’s path if she made it that far.

The woman stood only steps into the common room, her pink tweed overcoat dripping in green gunk. It spread around her pink pumps, gurgling and sucking her down like swamp sand. Umbridge’s red face clashed miserably with her pink wardrobe. She raged at the Slytherins, unable to make a single move toward any of them. Her arms were too weighed down by the concoction to raise her wand against the Slytherins.

Harry snorted at the sight of her struggles, a grin wide enough to ache on his face. A set of footsteps on the stones behind him had him whirling around fast enough to knock himself off the stool. He sprawled on the floor, clutching his head from where it bashed onto the stones. Blinking, he stared up at the dark form of Snape looming over him.

“Why is it that you’re always on the floor, Mr. Potter? Get up.” Harry scrambled back to his feet and straightened his robes before turning back to the professor, “I see you found my mirror.” Nodding, Harry swallowed. Draco hadn’t said not to touch anything and he hadn’t tried to rifle through things that weren’t in plain sight, but there hadn’t been much time for directions, “Please don’t mention it to Draco or the others. I’d like to keep them wondering how I know the goings-on of their common room.” Harry’s eyes went wide behind his glasses, but he nodded.

“Are they going to get in trouble for all of this?” He asked, a hand pressing against the glass. Snape snorted behind him.

* * *

“Not as much as you will be for smudging my mirror with your grubby hands.” Harry pulled his hands back. He flushed at the throaty laugh echoing from the man behind him. When Snape had recovered, he sighed and wiped a tear out of the corner of his eyes, “No, there will be no repercussions for their actions. The Writ of House Protection allows them to act as they see fit to protect you. And for whatever reason, they’ve chosen to respond to the threat like a bunch of Gryffindors.”

Harry grinned. He watched the little girls with their sharpened sticks, waving them menacingly toward Umbridge. They were empty threats, but effective all the same and very Gryffindor-like, “I’ll intervene shortly. But we’ll let them have their fun first. Remember Potter, not a word about any of this.” He nodded, shoulders drooping.

It would all be over soon. He wouldn’t be a Slytherin anymore. Draco and the others would go back to hating him. He didn’t think that he could go back to hating them. Biting his lip, he watched the scene without the humor of before. Harry rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve, trying to hide his glassy eyes from Snape, but the man caught his gaze in the mirror.

Shaking his head, Snape pointed out where Draco still blocked the entrance to the lab with his arms crossed, “I believe you’ll find that a bond once formed is not so quickly broken, Mr. Potter. Regardless of the colors you wear, they consider you one of their own.”

“Thank you, Professor,” Harry offered weakly. His gaze followed a Seventh-year girl swinging an open vial toward Umbridge. A red spray shot across her face, making Umbridge sputter. She strained against the gluey substance holding her in place, calling out all sorts of nasty threats against the Slytherins. Until a sudden puff of smoke filled the air surrounding Umbridge. Hacking coughs filled the room, overpowering one last shriek. The smoke cleared and Umbridge was gone. All the coughing was replaced with crows of victory from the members of Slytherin house.

They won.

“And I believe that would be our cue to join them.” He swept down the passageway with Harry scrambling behind them. Snape prodded Draco to the side, turning him back toward Harry behind him. The blond flashed a brilliant smile and slung an arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“I told you we had it covered, Harry. No one messes with Slytherin in our own territory.”

“What did you do to her?” Harry asked. Draco smirked, cocking his head toward Snape. The professor had cleared away a path through the mess to the spot that Umbridge stood. His nose wrinkled as he leaned down to lift up something between his thin, potion-stained fingers. A pink worm wriggled in his grasp.

Sighing, Snape summoned a jar and dropped the worm inside. After punching in a few air holes, he sealed the jar tightly and tucked it away in the folds of his robes.

“I will ensure she is relinquished to the proper authorities. All of this needs to be cleaned up by the time I return,” He warned, before sweeping out of the room.

* * *

Harry bent down to pick up an abandoned stick but stopped wide-eyed as the colors of his robe shifted before his eyes. Gold and crimson replaced the silver and green. He was a Gryffindor again. He let the stick fall to the ground and kicked it, watching it rattle away. Eyes glassy again, he bent down to retrieve it when a finger tucked under his chin and dragged his gaze back up,

“What’s the matter, Harry?” Draco asked. His finger’s held Harry’s chin from turning away, “You’re safe now. You can go back to Gryffindor.” Harry’s throat tightened. He nodded, not trusting his voice, “Or is that the problem?” Another nod. Draco dropped his hold on Harry’s chin, in favor of pulling the Gryffindor into a tight hug, “Just because your colors changed again, it doesn’t mean you’ve lost us. You’re one of us, now and forever.” Leaning forward, the blond’s lips brushed against Harry’s forehead. Right beside his scar.

Harry flushed. He burrowed deeper into Draco’s hold for a moment, before freeing himself enough to meet Draco’s gaze,

“Promise?” He asked. The blond nodded.

“Our doors will be open to you always, whether you need protection or not.” Harry let go. He bent down to retrieve the abandoned stick, as well as some of the other ones. Draco shook his head. He slid the stack out of Harry’s grasp, “Go find your Gryffindors. They’re probably worried about you.”

“But Draco-” The name slipped out of Harry’s mouth before he realized what he was saying. The blond eyes flashed, a cheeky grin on his face.

“Go on, but if you don’t show up in the common room at least once a week for cuddles, then I’ll stage a kidnapping.” Harry groaned. He doubted that was a joke. But after a few thanks and goodbyes, he collected his charms essay and left the dungeons. Taking the steps up two at a time, he was panting by the time he reached his dorm. But the Fat Lady welcomed him back to Gryffindor and swung wide for him.

He climbed through the entrance, only to be engulfed by a horde of Gryffindors calling his name. He smiled, endured pats on the back and ruffles of his hair and stepped around as many questions as he could. Even Ron and Hermione didn’t get it out of him later that night, no matter how much they pestered.

* * *

Harry slid into his seat at breakfast between the other Gryffindors, staring glumly down at a bowl of porridge.

“Honestly Harry, you should be more excited than anyone else that Umbridge is gone,” Hermione began while spreading jam across a piece of toast. He shrugged and picked at his breakfast. Owls swooped from overhead to deliver packages and copies of the Daily Prophet that would be splattered with stories about Umbridge, no doubt. But an unmarked letter from an owl Harry didn’t recognize fell into his lap.

Eyes furrowed, he took a peek over toward the Slytherin tables and found Blaise and Draco waving back at him. Grinning, he tore open the letter.

_Harry,_

_I hope you slept well in Gryffindor. It was almost too quiet without you. I’ve determined that Blaise’s cuddles are far inferior to yours, so I’ve upgraded my demands to no less than three times a week. Preferably daily, but I’ll try to be flexible. Blaise misses you too, as he now has to work to win a game of chess again._

_Yours,_

_Draco_

_P.S. Feel free to call me that from now on_

Harry tucked the letter into the pocket of his robe. He beamed. Scarfing down his breakfast, he borrowed a quill and parchment scrap to scrawl out a quick response.

_Draco or yours?_

_-Harry_

He folded up the note and cast a floating charm to send it over to Draco. The blond caught the paper and unfolded it quickly. He deciphered the scrawl, a flush growing across his cheeks. Rolling his eyes, Draco stood up and strode through the hall to stand in front of the Gryffindor table. Ignoring the glares from Ron and Hermione, he pressed his hands down onto the table,

“Both,” He said, glowing, “coming, Harry?” He asked. Harry nodded, stood, and laced his fingers through Draco’s. 

“What the hell just happened?” Ron blurted out. Hermione’s gaze followed the two out of the Great Hall.

“Well, I think I know where Harry disappeared off to,” She offered, equally baffled as Ron.

* * *

After spending most of the day back in Slytherin house, Harry rejoined his housemates in the Gryffindor common room with a goofy smile plastered across his face.

“Harry, why didn’t you just tell us you spent most of the weekend with your secret Slytherin boyfriend?” Hermione teased over the top of her potions text. Harry flushed.

“That’s not what happened, Mione,” He began, “He’s only been my boyfriend since the end of breakfast.” She giggled, returning to her reading. Ron was scribbling out his charms essay with a sullen look on his face. Harry was about to offer him a game of chess once he was finished when the Fat Lady turned to the inside of the common room.

“Harry Potter, you’re being summoned to the door.” Harry’s brows furrowed. He stood up and crossed over to the opening, peering through the crack to see a flustered Draco Malfoy on the other side.

“Harry you’ve got to hide me from Blaise,” he wheezed out, “I may or may not have hidden his potions essay and lost it. He’s going to kill me.” As Draco spoke, the green and silver colors flooded out of his robes. Harry stared at his boyfriend, sporting Gryffindor crimson and gold. He laughed and tugged Draco through the doorway just in time to see Blaise coming around the corner.

The opening slid closed, leaving Harry and Draco tangled together in a heap on the floor.

“Did you seriously invoke the writ against your best friend?” Harry asked, glancing up to see every Gryffindor in the common room staring back at them. He shook his head and helped Draco to his feet.

“You’ve never seen Blaise when he’s angry. Besides, the writ wouldn’t have been triggered if I wasn’t actually in danger,” Draco huffed. He turned, addressing his new house members, “Yes, hello everyone. I’m Draco Malfoy, a temporary member of your house and Harry’s boyfriend. Feel free to return to your own business-” He might have gone on if Harry hadn’t shut him up with a peck on the lips.

He felt Harry’s arms wrap around him, pulling him toward the Fifth-year boys’ room without breaking the embrace. In the distance, he could hear Blaise’s fists pounding on the entrance. But the other boy would give up eventually and despite his quick temper, it would fade quickly too. Especially once Draco revealed that the essay was under Blaise’s pillow the whole time. And until he did, Draco was safe in Harry’s arms and thankful for the Write of House Protection. 


	2. Stage a Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry forgets to ask for help, but it's given anyway...sort of.

A pair of firm arms locked around Harry’s chest, dragging him back behind a rusty suit of armor perched in a dusty alcove. 

Harry yelped, but fingers clamped across his lips to stifle his cries. He twisted and thrashed against the hold. All he managed to do was kick up some of the layers of dust. Sputtering behind the hand, Harry’s stinging eyes watered. His potions textbook slipped from his fingers. It fell with a bang to the flagstones beneath them. 

No one heard it.

“Hush Potter, you had this coming,” A voice, muffled beyond recognition, sounded from behind him. Harry shuddered, straining to get a peek at his assailant. But the arms gripped him tighter, “None of that. It will be challenging for you I’m sure, but try to be on your best behavior.” Harry let out one last strangled mewled behind the hand, falling still. 

Hot breath ruffled the wiry hair around his ears, “That’s it. Nice and easy.” The muffled voice praised, before casting a quick Notice-Me-Not charm over both of them. The grip tightened around his forearm, tugging him into the hall. Blinking away the tears and dust building in his eyes, Harry stumbled down the hall in the grip of his captor. 

His eyes tore through the hall for any reflective surface to catch sight of his captor, but the unkept suits of armor and fogged up mirrors left nothing for him to see. The unknown figure let his hand fall from Harry’s mouth long enough to cuff the back of his head. 

Not hard, Harry noted. None of the holds were particularly rough, just enough to keep him cooperative. Harry didn’t fight as the hand came to rest back over his mouth. He leaned back into the other’s arms hold, feeling them shift forward to support his weight. Nimble hands set him back on his feet, “Knock it off,” The voice ordered.

Harry’s eyes flashed behind his glasses. Lips flickering into a crooked smile, Harry let himself be dragged the rest of the way to the entrance to the Slytherin dorm without additional fuss. He leaned heavily against the figure behind him, taking in the mixing scents of heavily gelled hair and cologne. The arms nudged him upright again. 

The fingers pressed against his ears to mutter the password, but they tensed against Harry’s cowlicks. Another mutter of the password resulted in huffs of hair tickling the back of Harry’s neck. 

Smirking, Harry craned his neck back toward the warmth of the person behind him,

“Trouble?” He asked. The fingers tightened enough to make Harry wince. A pale hand jutted past Harry to bang on the wall beside the portrait of a snake. No one came to answer it, “That’s what you get for staging a kidnapping,” he said. 

Not giving up the act, his assailant snarled behind him. The fingers slid from Harry’s ears to rest on his shoulder blades, digging as deeply as he dared without truly hurting him. 

“Open it,” he ordered. Harry snorted, “For the record, it’s not my fault the password was changed and no one bothered to inform me.” Rolling his eyes, Harry leaned forward to whisper in parseltongue to the snake in the portrait.

_Would you please open up? I’m afraid my friend and I don’t know the password._

**_Of course, but is Speaker-human in danger? It appears your angry friend is causing you pain._ **

_I’m fine. He’ll let me go once we’re inside. But thanks for worrying._

**_If you are certain?_ **Harry nodded. The snake flicked his tongue uneasily. But it slithered back further in the frame and moments later the opening slid apart to allow them entry. They stumbled inside moments before the opening slammed shut behind them. 

The pair moved quickly enough that Harry lost his balance, pitching them both forward to the thick rug beneath them. In a tangle of limbs, Harry let out a throaty chuckle. Rolling over, he turned his face to Draco. His blond hair ruffled from the fall and a pout on his lips.

“Can't believe you actually kidnapped me,” Harry sat up, rubbing his temples, “I’ve got so much work to do this week. Don’t have time for this,”

“You can’t blame me,” Draco sniffed. He ran his fingers through his hair to straighten it up and brushed dust off his dark trousers, “You were well warned that if you didn’t show up for cuddles at least three times a week that there would be a kidnapping staged, were you not?”

Harry shrugged. That wasn’t exactly an agreement that he signed or anything. He mostly assumed it was Draco being dramatic, as usual, “Were you or were you not?” He repeated.

“Fine. I was warned.”

“And how many times have you visited this week?” Harry’s brows furrowed. He thought through his week, but couldn’t remember coming to the Slytherin common room at all. Even the lunch he ate with the Slytherins his nose was stuck in one of his textbooks. A wave of guilt swept over him. He supposed he had been neglecting Draco this week.

“None?” Draco nodded. He pushed himself to his feet, dragging Harry up and over to one of the couches. The blond sat, pulled Harry down beside him, and arranged Harry’s legs over his lap. 

“Indeed, I know you’re stressed but it’s no excuse for disappearing on me,” Draco mumbled, pressing his face against Harry’s shoulder. He nestled into his Gryffindor boyfriend’s side, “You know if you need help, you only have to ask for it, don’t you?” He asked. His nimble fingers tugged on the sloppily tied Gryffindor tie around Harry’s neck.

“I know. It’s just hard to remember sometimes.” Draco nodded, “And I’d ask for help with my essay but some tosser left my textbook behind a rusty suit of armor.” Rolling his eyes, Draco reached down into his schoolbag on the floor and emerged with his copy of the book.

“Luckily, I’m prepared for all situations,” Draco announced. He balanced the text between them and flipped through the pages. He slung his arm over Harry’s shoulders and pulled him closer. 

“Other than the password changing,” Harry nudged, nestling into his side. 

“Hush up Potter, and let’s get your homework done before Blaise shows up and wants to steal you away from me for an easy chess game.” A flush on his face, Draco busied himself with the textbook. But a faint smile still flickered on the corners of his lips as he pulled Harry even closer. 

“If he tries to steal me away, I’m sure you could protect me,” Harry began. He chortled before managing to say, “Or at the very least, stage a kidnapping.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely wrote this instead of sleeping, but I hope you all enjoy this silly, little bonus ficlet anyway. There may be more eventually 🤷 Let me know if you'd all be interested in that...


	3. Sitting Quietly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How exactly did Snape know about the ancient Hogwarts Writ of House Protection? That's what Harry wants to know. The opportunity to ask comes when Draco drags Harry to Snape's private lab to help out with some brewing. What does Harry learn when he's supposed to be sitting quietly?

Draco's hand locked around Harry's forearm, dragging him up and away from the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. His fork clattered to his forcefully abandoned plate with a half-eaten stack of pancakes. The dark-haired Gryffindor called an apology behind him to Neville. He promised to catch up with him later to hear more about the medicinal qualities of Shrivel fig. But any reply was lost in the groaning of the wooden doors of the sparsely populated Great Hall. 

Their footsteps, in unison, clicked against the stones.

"Draco, this is the third time you've kidnapped me this week. It's getting old," Harry muttered. He'd found an almost balance in the last few weeks between his schoolwork, spending time with his friends, and being a better boyfriend to Draco. It didn't seem to stop the Slytherin from popping out of abandoned classrooms or between narrow library shelves. They weren't usually so public. Snorting, Draco slid his hand down Harry's arm, so their fingers intertwined. He shook his head, hair stiff from his gel.

"I'm not kidnapping you. I'm bringing you with me," He said. Draco squeezed Harry's fingers in an apology for pulling him away. Harry squeezed Draco's slender fingers back. He walked faster to keep up with Draco's confident stride through the halls. They passed no one on the sleepy Sunday morning. More than half of Gryffindor wouldn't be awake yet, and Harry was sure the same could be said for the other houses.

"Where?" Nose wrinkling when Draco shook his head, "Is this one of those times where it's not actually a surprise? Where you're just not telling me because you think I wouldn't come if I knew?" Draco smirked. He put his free hand against his heart in feigned hurt over Harry's words. But he pressed his curled lips together, doubling his pace down the hall and dragging Harry behind him, "Don't play innocent. That's exactly what this is."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Draco snickered. He led Harry into an alcove with a waist-high statue of something that resembled a garden gnome, pushing a tapestry aside to reveal the opening to a narrow staircase. Harry stopped short, eyes wide behind his glasses. After long hours staring at the Marauder's Map, he thought he knew most nooks and crannies around the castle. But this wasn't an opening he'd ever seen before, "Come on, then." Draco held out his hand for Harry again, beckoning him to follow. His smile softened, "Where's my courageous lion?" He coaxed Harry through the tapestry and down the narrow set of steps. 

The steps groaned beneath them and Harry tightened his grip on Draco's hand, "I go down these steps at least once a week. Don't worry your pretty little head about them," The blond teased. 

"I'm never letting you kidnap me again," Harry muttered. He released his iron grip on Draco's hand when they reached the bottom of the steps. The Slytherin massaged his knuckles, rolled his eyes at Harry, and knocked on the door at the base of the landing. Three raps quick against the wood, then two slower ones closer to the ground. Slow, purposeful steps sounded on the floor beyond the heavy door. Harry swallowed as the door swung open, hinges squealing in protest. 

"Snape?" Harry's voice nearly squeaked. Mouth gaping, he stared between the two Slytherins. 

"Ah, I see you've brought Mr. Potter with you. What a welcome surprise," The man drawled without his usual bite. He rolled his eyes and opened his arms for Draco's inevitable hug. Draco grinned tucking himself into the folds of Snape's black robes. He let out a happy sigh, only relinquishing his hold when the man ordered, "All right off now Dragon, I think I've indulged you more than enough for the moment. There's work to be done." Guiding them into his quarters and into the private lab off the common room.

Harry turned on Draco, "Why didn't we just go in through the common room?" He whined. Draco smirked, eyes twinkling in reply. He pulled him onto the stool beside him at the largest worktable, "What are we even doing?" He asked, more to the potion’s professor than his boyfriend. Snape pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Draco and I are going to be preparing an order for Saint Mungo's. You will sit quietly unless instructed otherwise." Harry nodded. He resigned himself to sitting on his hands and pretending he didn't exist like he was back at the Dursleys'. There were worse ways to spend a Sunday, he supposed. 

"Uncle Sev, there has to be something you'll let Harry do. These aren't even complicated brews." Draco declared. He reached across the table to snatch up a knife and mandrake root to begin dicing it into neat, even pieces. He ignored his godfather's exasperation, burying his head into his work. Until the man massaged his temples, flicked his wand, and silently summoned a stack of filthy cauldrons from the opposite worktable. He appraised Harry with a single raised eyebrow. Waiting for him to complain or storm off, but Harry shrugged, lifted the brush, and began to scrub at the first of the cauldrons. 

It made it easier to pretend he wasn’t there if he had something to keep his mind and hands engaged. Harry bit his lip. Between the rustle of the brush bristles, he could hear Draco humming under his breath. Something that didn't seem to bother the man at all. But Harry was sure this was a common occurrence for Draco to work here. In the blond's posture, he could see that Draco was the same Draco he was in his common room. Unapologetically himself with a smile straining the muscles in his narrow cheeks. The Slytherin reached his hand over toward Harry without looking up from his station. Harry paused in his work to squeeze the offered hand before both boys returned to their tasks. 

A focused quiet settled on the group, only to be aroused by the sound of the professor's floo crackling to life. He pinched the bridge of his nose again, muttering as he swept across the room. The low rumbles of his voice broke the steady flow of work. Draco put his knife down, hovering on the edge of his stool. He strained his ears to listen. One of his hands jutted out to catch Harry's wrist and stop his scrubbing for a moment. Rolling his eyes, Harry set the brush down. He leaned on his elbows and stretched his arms from having stooped over the cauldrons. Four glistening pots sat on the table in front of Harry. Only a few more remained in the dirty stack. 

He caught the reflection of Snape sweeping back over to the table, his conversation finished. The man cuffed the back of Draco's head, having caught him in the act of snooping. Draco flushed sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his head, "Who was it, Uncle?"

"That was Poppy. She needs a bezoar from my stores. Apparently one of the first-year Hufflepuffs took it upon himself to sample a Belladonna flower he found on the grounds." Draco hopped up from his seat. 

"I'll take it," He offered. 

"Very well, be quick about it, Dragon." He dropped the wrapped bezoar into Draco's waiting grasp. Draco stole a quick peck on Harry’s cheek before he hurried out of the room. The door slammed behind him, leaving Harry and Snape alone in the private lab. 

Harry gulped. He picked up the brush and began to attack the next of the cauldrons. Burying his head in his work, he tried to focus. But he felt the man's gaze settling on him. Despite the professor's cold tones, things had been less heated between them since Harry and invoked the Writ nearly a month before. But something struck Harry. Gathering his courage, Harry broke the silence in the room.

"Professor?" He asked, setting the brush down again. The man sighed. He folded his hands in resignation.

"I see we have different definitions of sitting quietly. But go on Potter, what is it?" He drawled in response. Harry flushed. Heat spread through his cheeks. 

"How did you know about the Writ of House Protection?" The man sneered down at Harry. 

"I'm sure even a dunderhead like yourself has read _Hogwarts: A History_ at least once." Professor Snape turned away to stir one of the cauldrons simmering in the corner. But that wasn't an answer. Against his better judgment, Harry slid off his stool to follow him. The metal legs creaked beneath his weight. He shuffled across the stones to stand beside the man. 

"But that's just it, Sir," Harry began, "Hermione reads it at least once a term and she'd never heard of it. We checked and it's not mentioned." A silence hung in the room between them. Snape pulled his stirring rod through the thick brew in another turn. He sighed.

"Pull up a stool, Potter." Harry scampered across the room to retrieve his stool and placed it beside his professor, "I'm sure you're aware I attended school with your parents and their friends?" Harry nodded. Fumes from the bubbling potion fogged his lenses, but his eyes were wide behind the glasses, "And that your mother and I grew up together?" Harry shook his head. His mouth fell open, but he clammed shut again in case the man decided not to continue, "Yes, well that is a story for another time, perhaps." His usual piercing gaze seemed far away through the haze of the bubbling potion, "Bring me some of those vials and stoppers from the table," He said. 

Harry hopped up and collected an armful of the vials, making a clatter when he brought them to the professor, "Carefully," The man ordered as Harry set them down, “Your mother and I were friends. Your father and his group of hooligan Gryffindor friends, however, were no friends of mine. Your father didn’t like that Lily gave me the time of day, and they took it out on me that she did.”

Harry winced. He knew from Remus that the Marauders partook in bullying that could make Dudley seem as harmless as a garden slug, with his father as the ringleader. But he didn’t like to think about it, “Yes,” The man muttered over the potion, “not everyone can be a hero, Potter. Even if we’d like them to be.” Harry nodded. He dug his fingers into the base of the stool, knuckles turning white.

Wishing he hadn’t begun this conversation, Harry swallowed down a dry lump in his throat, “I’ll spare you the details. But an incident occurred one full moon where I foolishly stumbled into a situation beyond my understanding, leaving me at James’s mercy. I asked for his help.”

“And the Writ extends all the way to the Whomping Willow?” Harry asked before he could stop himself. The man stopped in his stirring for a moment. His cool gaze turned on Harry.

“Dumbledore or Lupin?” He asked. His tone and expression unreadable. The Gryffindor swallowed before he gathered the courage to respond.

“Bits and pieces from both,” Harry admitted, his shoulders caving under the weight of the man’s gaze. His eyes flickered to the forgotten, bubbling cauldron. The thick brew inside burbled intensely. The mixture threatened to spill over the rim, “Professor, the potion!”

Snape snapped back to focus, containing the brew before it splattered the room and the two of them as well.

“Good eyes, Potter.” Harry’s green eyes widened at the compliment. He ducked his head, a soft smile growing on his lips, “Yes. It does and before any of us knew what was happening my colors changed. I was a Gryffindor for one night until the sun rose, and the threat had been effectively neutralized.” Harry nodded.

“What did you do all night in Gryffindor?” The man shrugged.

“I kept my nose in a book most of the evening if I recall correctly. I kept out of the way and sat quietly.” Those were different words for it, but Harry realized Snape was describing played the same familiar game of pretending he didn’t exist. Too in awe to be embarrassed by the pointed remark, Harry bit his lip and fell silent until his curiosity got the better of him. He couldn’t resist breaking the silence with another question.

“And James…My dad, helped you because he had to? Because he was acting as an emissary?” Harry asked. He watched Snape consider the question, as he poured the potion into vials with steady hands. The professor stoppered them one by one until he found his answer in a low tone.

“I think it is likely he would have regardless of the Writ. Your father was a bully, not a monster.” Harry nodded at the matter of fact answer. He hoped that was the case, “Bring me the diced mandrake root Draco had been working on.” The professor’s request roused Harry from his thoughts, sending him scampering back across the room for the neat pile of roots.

He scooped them up and carried them between the tables. The potion hissed when his professor added them into the hot liquid of the next cauldron, “My godson is dawdling, I’m sure. You might as well make yourself useful grinding some dried lavender.” He pointed out the mortar and pestle on the edge of the worktop. Harry nodded. He took special care to grind it down to a consistent, fine powder.

Harry thanked him without bringing his head up, not expecting any sort of reply. The low clatter of working had settled on the room again between the grinding and Snape’s brew. Footsteps in the distance jarred Harry from his focus. Draco making his way back down the set of narrow steps, “Mr. Potter, much like my mirror and what you see when you enter our common room-” Harry cut off the sentence.

“I’ll keep it to myself.” The man gave him a grateful smile as the room fell silent again only seconds before Draco burst through the door. He strolled over to their worktable, brows raising at the sight of the two sitting so close together.

“Anything exciting happen while I was gone?” He asked in a soft mimic of one of Snape’s drawls. His arms settled around Harry’s shoulders in a quick hug. A knowing smirk played on the corners of Draco’s lips. Harry grinned, he shook his head and shrugged him off. The motion set his stool rocking against the stones. Draco steadied the stool with one hand, before skipping between the tables to return to his abandoned mandrake root.

He swore he could see Snape’s lips twitching upward in barely contained humor over Harry’s reply before he ducked over his potion again, “No. Just sitting quietly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm really still enjoying this concept, so decided to explore some of the Writ of House Protection's history at Hogwarts. A lot more Snape and a little less fluff, but I hope you all enjoy it all the same💚

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I hope this finds you well in these crazy times and brings you at least a little joy. Stay safe!
> 
> Please do not translate into other languages or copy to other sites.


End file.
